A parede invisível
by Mrs Kalleb Lemon
Summary: -the gazettE, yaoi- Eu vi algo entre nós. Não sei se era medo, preconceito ou meu passado, mas eu queria atravessar aquilo, quebrar aquela parede sufocante, abraçar Aoi e dizer-lhe que eu estaria ali por ele até o momento em que ele não me quizesse mais.


* * *

**Título: .a parede invisível. .invisível e entre nós.** -a nova música foi inspiradora, não? -

**Fandom: the gazettE**

**Ship: Uruha x Aoi **-e outro a decidir-

**Aviso: Essa história contém (ou vai conter) cenas gays. Cenas assustadoramente gays! Se não quer ler... bem, faça isso: não leia!**

Só uma coisa... os -.-.-.- indicam mudança de local e/ou de tempo.

* * *

**.a parede invisível.**

**.invisível e entre nós.**

**

* * *

Capítulo I - 20/06/2009 ~ ..durante o dia..**

**...  
**

_Eu acho incrível o quanto as pessoas demoram para perceber que estão realmente apaixonadas. Na verdade essa palavra, _paixão_, não se encaixa nem um pouquinho aqui, mas ela é bem popular para os jovens, não? Por isso acho melhor colocar o 'realmente' antes, para conseguir chegar pelo menos à quadricentésima parte do que realmente significa amar. _

_Bem... ainda assim não é a definição correta, mas vocês entendem, né?_

**...**

**.Aoi's POV.**

Por fim um novo semestre. Como eu estava livre de cadeiras a pagar, teria apenas sete cadeiras pelos próximos seis meses e isso quase me deixava... emocionado. Não que eu não fosse inteligente, mas nos últimos 3 semestres que eu fiz desse curso eles exigiam uma aprovação de no mínimo 60% na cadeira de artes. Eu, que sou incapaz de fazer um desenho decente, de interpretar um papel direito e mal sei segurar um instrumento musical, claro, fui reprovado. E as reprovações foram se acumulando... até que eu não tinha mais tempo pra estudar e tinha que deixar o time de vôlei na mão de tantas faltas que eu tive.

O que resultado foi inevitáveis reprovações em Inglês, Física e Ed. Física.

E eu não tinha motivos para não sorrir assim que desci do ônibus e entrei na escola. Uma coleção de carinhas assustadas e inocentes andavam olhando para os lados, aparentemente perdidas: os _in__confundíveis_ novatos.

Como minhas aulas só começavam no período da tarde, eu aproveitei o tempo para procurar os laboratórios e salas onde iriam acontecer as aulas e saber se tinha tido azar ou sorte no quesito professores. Fui até o painel logo após a entrada principal da escola e comecei a anotar meus horários. As salas onde eu iria estudar ficavam em pólos completamente opostos do prédio e eu teria que andar um bocado se não quizesse me atrasar. Os professores eram bons, os sempais falavam bem deles, mas nenhum dos meus professores favoritos lecionaria de novo.

**...**

_Este é o garoto. Yuu-chan. Na verdade tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria que eu o chamasse assim. _

_Assim que vi Yuu-chan e olhei para **ele**__, eu percebi._

_Percebi algo que eles só perceberiam muitos meses depois. _

**...**

-.-.-.-

- Só mais cinco segundos, pessoal.

Um garoto pálido e alto, cabelos amarronzados como seus próprios olhos e um sorriso bastante cativante tentava convencer um grupo de quatro pessoas - e a ele mesmo também - de esperar _mais um pouco_. Já estava ficando um pouco irritado com a demora do seu amigo e o clima também não ajudava: quando ele havia saido de casa fazia um frio de -7°C e optou por usar um jeans escuro de tecido grosso junto com um suéter vinho e do nada lhe aparece um sol m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o e dentro daquela roupa parecia que estava fazendo insuportáveis 30°C.

**...**

_Extremamente amável. Sempre gostei de Kai-chan. É uma pena que ele nunca tenha gostado de mim._

**...**

- Ah, Kai, vamos logo... 'tá um calor horrível e a marmitaria vai tar lotada! - falava um baixinho de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando um pesado livro de história em cima da cabeça tentando proteger o rosto do sol, além de tentar se abanar com a outra mão.

- Mas... - Kai tentou insistir mais um pouco.

- A gente inteira a sua, bem. Afinal hoje é dia primeiro e 'tá todo mundo cheio da grana! - Uma garota de estatura mediana e cabelos enrolados e negros dizia enquanto abria a bolsa e constatava sorrindo que tinha dinheiro para pagar parte do almoço de Kai.

- O problema não é esse, Maru... ele jurou que vinha! - Kai se virou mais uma vez para a entrada do colégio na esperança de ver o seu companheiro de almoço. Não vendo ninguém conhecido, exclamou um "Droga!" bem frustrado para si mesmo.

- Ah, mas eu concordo com o Ruki. Alguém deveria mesmo ir indo na frente pegar umas mesas pra gente poder almoçar. Já vai dar meio-dia, né? - Maru deu uma espiada no relógio que Kai usava e todos concordaram que deveriam ir andando se quizessem ter comida e um local confortável para almoçar.

- Eu vou na frente. Ah, assim que o Aoi chegar alguém dê um tiro nele por mim, por favor - Pediu Ruki gentilmente, enquanto dava um jeito de enfiar o livro de história na bolsa e olhava para um outro garoto do grupo, um pouco mais alto do que ele e de cabelos descoloridos e arrepiados, que fazia um gesto imaginário de sacar um revolver e dizia um pequeno "_bang_" enquanto ele ia embora e dizia um "Valeu, Reita!".

- Gente, ninguém vai matar meu irmão - falou uma garota alta e de pele bronzeada, com um rabo de cavalo estiloso em cima da cabeça, e um discreto brinco prateado no nariz.

- EI!...

Um garoto moreno e de pele levemente bronzeada chegava arfando. Ele parou perto do grupo e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto cumprimentava a todos. Ele era um poucos centímetros mais baixo que Kai e muito bonito.

**...**

_Esse não é bem o adjetivo correto. Para Yuu-chan, extremamente belo talvez se encaixasse melhor aí._

**...**

- Aleluia, hein?

- Oi, Reira! - Aoi, deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e fez uma enorme cara-de-pau antes de perguntar para todos o por quê das caras zangadas.

- Eu, hein? Ainda bem que o chibi já foi... - comentou Reita, enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas - A propósito ele me pediu pra te dar um tiro.

- Que gentileza, mas eu creio que é você quem vai levar um tiro quando ele descobrir que você chama ele de _chibi _- respondeu Aoi.

Por fim, os cinco foram caminhando em direção a uma marmitaria que ficava a dois quarteirões dali. Quando chegaram no local Ruki já estava com seis cadeiras guardadas e após fazer a Aoi várias perguntas do tipo "Onde você estava, seu coisa?" conseguiram terminar o almoço. Reira, Ruki e Maru, que só tinham aulas durante a manhã voltaram para suas respectivas casas, enquanto Reita, Aoi e Kai voltavam pra escola.

-.-.-.-

- É... só vamos ficar na mesma sala na aula de Eletrônica. Reita, por que que tu quer fazer Filosofia II juuusto neste semestre? - perguntou Kai, enquanto olhava chateado para os cadernos de Aoi, Reita e o seu, vendo que praticamente nenhum horário batia - Vamos nos ferrar se você não ajudar a gente em Programação!

**...**

_Eu também me ferraria - acho - se tivesse que estudar algo semelhante a isso. Prefiro ser eu mesma._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_É engraçado... esta é a primeira vez que uso ferrar_ nesse _sentido._

**...**

- É no singular, você vai se ferrar e eu não, Kai - comentou Aoi sem interesse enquanto os três se dirigiam para o laboratório de Eletrônica.

- Hein? - insistiu Kai, ignorando o comentário de Aoi.

- Bem... - começou Reita - Acho que a Juunko vai ensinar Filosofia II.

- Séério? - Aoi olhou para Reita - Cara, ainda não acredito que tu não desistiu dela!

Reita apenas fingiu uma tosse.

- Reita, Reita... siga o meu consenho e procure alguém da sua idade... - começou Aoi.

- Bem, a Juunko-sensei ainda tem 26 anos - falou Kai.

- ...sem contar que, na boa, você é apenas um embrião em comparação ao namorado dela - terminou Aoi desconsiderando o comentário de Kai.

- Bem, você é quem acha - Reita comentou calmamente, enquanto se afastava dos dois e ia em direção ao banheiro masculino.

**...**

_Rei-chan foi lavar o rosto. Eu sabia que Aoi fazia isso por que achava que seria melhor assim para Rei-chan, mas isso realmente magooa-o._

_Após lavar o rosto, eu pude ver pela sua expressão._

_Ele decidiu que _poderia_ ser hoje. Talvez hoje.  
_

**...**

- Meu Deus... - Aoi começou, fingindo estar chocado - Kai, temos que fazer alguma coisa pra salvar o Reita.

- E o que é que tu tem contra a Juunko-sensei? Ela tem exatamente o tipo de personalidade que o Reita gosta... sem contar que é uma gata, claro. E o Reita seria muito mais prestativo com ela.

**...**

_Não que Ken-chan não fosse prestativo. Ele apenas não era capaz de retribuir tudo o que Jun-chan sentia por ele. Não era um namorado tão ruim assim.  
_

_Em outras palavras, o problema era falta de honestidade._

**...**

Aoi apenas virou os olhos e ele e Kai sentaram-se nas bancadas da frente do laboratório, enquanto começavam a mexer nos equipamentos, até que Aoi levou um pequeno choque e eles decidiram ficar quietos. Logo Reita chegou e a aula começou.

-.-.-.-

Aoi subia as escadas correndo enquanto enfiava de qualquer jeito um pedaço de chocolate na boca. O laboratório 5, onde teriam aula de Programação já estava quase cheio e por sorte Aoi havia conseguido um lugar mais à frente.

A matéria era realmente difícil como ele previra, mas para quem estava iniciando até que ele estava indo bem.

- Ual... Você conseguiu! - falou um moreno muitos centímetros mais alto do que ele e que estava vestindo uma regata preta simples, que contratava com uma coleção de tatuagens que ele tinha pelo corpo - "Alô, mundo" é uma frase bem clássica pra se usar em programas - o tal moreno sorriu e Aoi notou que ele usava um - na verdade três - piercings na face.

- Er... oi.

- 'Cê se importa em dar uma olhadinha no meu código? Tá dando um erro e tudo 'tá escrito em inglês, eu não 'tô entendendo nada...

Takamasa era o nome do moreno nada discreto. Depois de empurrar o monitor em cima de Aoi, ele acabou entendendo onde tinha errado e agradeceu bastante a Aoi.

**...**

_Ishi-chan... Não o conheço. Na verdade, nunca cheguei perto dele. _

_Talvez um dia, quando ele tiver tempo pra mim._

**...**

O próximo programa era mais complicado. Estava no meio do raciocínio quando ouviu uma batida na porta, que só por dentro tinha maçaneta. Aoi estava mais perto da porta e espiou por cima do ombro até encontrar o prof. no fundo da sala, olhando atentamente para o código de um grupo de garotas. Chateado, constatou que seria ele o eleito para abrir a porta e muito a contra-gosto levantou-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

- Licença...

Aoi franziu o cenho por um segundo. O rosto do garoto à frente dele tinha traços tão suaves que se não fosse o contraste com a voz e o corpo masculinos ele juraria que estava olhando para uma menina. Aoi notou que ele tinha a perna esquerda quase inteiramente engessada.

**...**

_Uruha-chan era um pouquinho mais alto que Yuu-chan. _

_Não entendo o poquê, mas isso me faz sorrir¹._

**...**

- Quer ajuda pra andar? - Aoi ofereceu-se.

- Vou precisar - ele disse simpático enquanto deixava Aoi colocar seu braço direito ao redor do pescoço do moreno dando apoio a ele e o outro segurando sua cintura, de uma forma que deixava o loiro quase totalmente apoiado nele. Ele não deixou de sentir um cheiro de algo gostoso - era algo forte, alguma fruta talvez - que vinha dos cabelos compridos dele.

Entraram no local e Aoi colocou-o sentado numa mesa do outro lado da sala, onde estava uma garota que ele não lembrava o nome.

- Valeu... Shiroyama, né?

- Como sabe?...

- Te conheço do time de vôlei.

**...**

_Eu o via observando Yuu-chan com inveja. Tenho certeza que Uruha-chan poderia jogar tão bem quanto Yuu-chan, mas alguém um dia o disse que ele era péssimo com bolas._

_E ele acreditou._

**...**

- Ah, sim... bem, sou eu mesmo - respondeu corando levemente. Tipo, ele não sabia que era "famoso".

- Me chamo Takashima Koyou. Muito prazer e muito obrigado - Koyou fez uma pequena referência e Aoi voltou para o seu programa de computador.

Ele não conseguiu se concentrar direito no que fazia, mas logo notou que Koyou já tinha feito amizade com aquela garota... Megumi, se Aoi não se enganava. Ele fez uma cara de nojo ao perceber que o que ela tinha de _aparentemente_ simpática também tinha de enjoada.

**...**

_Isso eu e Yuu-chan tínhamos em comum. _

_As razões não eram as mesmas, mas eu também não gostava de Megumi._

**...**

Assim que a aula terminou Aoi descobriu que ficaria na mesma sala que Takamasa na terça, na quinta e durante a Ed. Física. Eles até que tinham algumas coisas em comum. Logo Aoi deu uma espiada no local onde estava Koyou e viu que Megumi por mais que quizesse não tinha força para levá-lo.

- Volto num segundo, Takamasa.

E dizendo isso ele pôs a mochila nas costas e foi até Koyou.

- Quer uma ajudinha de novo? - ele falou com um sorriso simpático enquanto Megumi olhou de forma irritada para Aoi.

- Valeu.

Koyou se despediu de Megumi e novamente deixou-se ser levado por Aoi, que saiu da sala em direção ao elevador.

- Quê? - Aoi apertou o botão do elevador, que não respondia.

- Tudo bem, pode me deixar aqui, meus pais tão esperando lá embaixo pra me levar.

- Claro que não. Com é que eles deixam esse troço quebrado? - ele praticamente socou o botão - 'Bora que eu te ajudo a descer as escadas.

Logo após se posicionar com Koyou ele pensou que seria meio difícil descer naquela posição.

- Ei, Koyou, você não acha mais fácil... - ele pensou em levá-lo nos braços: prático e rápido.

_**...**_

_Devo dizer que ele também achou a idéia agradável. Muito mais agradável do que prática ou rápida. _

**...**

- Nem pense em me levar nos braços. Meu pai me trouxe assim eu quase morri de vergonha - Koyou falava enquanto fazia uma cara de desgosto - O que ele pensa que eu sou?... - o loiro perguntou mais para ele mesmo do que para Aoi.

- Eu não estava pensando nisso, na verdade - Mentiu Aoi - Bem, um passo de cada vez.

Levaram quase dez minutos para descer as escadas. Assim que chegaram no térreo um casal estava parado na porta do elevador.

- Koyou! - uma mulher de aparência bastante educada se adiantou para os dois garotos - Tudo bem?

- Tudo, okaa-san.

Aoi ficou parado um instante olhando para ela. Koyou era _assustadoramente_ parecido com ela. Tinham os mesmos traços, o mesmo rosto... ela era linda.

- Ah, você ajudou o Koyou, né? Muito obrigada.

- Esse é o Shiroyama Yuu. Yuu, essa é minha mãe, Yuiko.

Logo depois um homem um pouco mais velho do que a Sr. Yuiko chegou e deu um tapinha nas costas de Koyou.

- Obrigado, meu jovem. Eles são parecidos, né? - ele comentou se referindo ao filho e mulher - Koyou realmente teve sorte de puxar para ela, não acha?

**...**

_Não faria sentindo Aoi-chan responder àquela pergunta. _

_Um "sim", seria dizer que o Sr. Takashima era feio._

_ E dizer um "não" enquanto achava Koyou realmente lindo... ah, isso seria uma baita mentira._

_**... **_

Aoi apenas se despediu dos três com um sorriso.

* * *

¹ - Oh, isso também _me_ faz sorrir!

É... esse foi o primeiro capítulo! -sério?- Bom, o fato é que eu ainda estou decidindo como vai rolar as coisas entre o Aoi e o Uruha. Tipo, quero deixar bem claro que _eles-vão-ficar-juntos-yeaah_, mas não quero nada muito apressado. É, sou chata. Outra coisa é que vai ter outro casal e que vai ter importância na história. Entre os boys, quero dizer. PeloamordeDeus eu não queria algo como Ruki e Reita ou Kai e Miyavi, Aoi e Uruha já é clássico demais, sim? E, os que não forem gays... serão heteros! -matafangirls-. Espero sinceramente que tenham paciência com essa história, é a primeira que eu tenho coragem de postar e de brinde eu não sou um ser criativo/esforçado o que significa que a próxima atualização pode ser daqui a duas semanas ou daqui a dois anos. Claro, saber que a galera 'tá gostando ajuda, né?

E é isso aí!

_puff/_

(?)


End file.
